maybe baby
by lostinthemusicx11
Summary: ONESHOT/Future Fic/-Sparia friendship/implied Spoby-


**I'M BAAAAACKKK! MISSED YOU ALL! HAPPY TURKEY DAY ;)**

**A quick note: You may remember my oneshot, "glad I did," where Spencer & Toby's son, Keegan was born (SORRY IF I SPOILED THE ENDING FOR YOU, MY BAD ;)). Well this little oneshot takes us back in time before his birth, right when she first suspected she was pregnant with him. I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

**As always, I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**maybe baby**

**-Sparia friendship/implied Spoby-**

**xxx**

"Hey Spence, I got your S.O.S. What's up?" Aria Fitz's beige heels click-clacked against the hardwood floors of the Cavanaugh's bedroom, gunning to a halt when she laid eyes on her best friend. From her spot inside the bed, Spencer groaned.

"I feel awful." She choked out. "My head hurts. My throat's sore. And I can barely move without seeing stars. I've called myself out of work all week."

"Oh, Spence." Aria moved to sit on the edge of the bed patting Spencer's knee. "I'm so sorry. Do you want me to make you some chicken soup?"

The taller brunette shook her head. "Toby already made some. It's in the fridge if you could heat it up?"

"Sure." The tiny inky-haired pixie replied. "I'll be back in a few." With a quick yet graceful dismount off her friend's bed, Aria exited the room and made her way down the stairs heading straight to the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later carrying a large tray that contained a bowl of soup as per Spencer's request.

"Careful, it's hot." Aria warned settling the tray down in front of Spencer. She took a seat across from her friend, watching as she untangled herself from her cocoon of blankets and hungrily ravaged at the food before her. In addition to some of Toby's famous chicken soup, Aria had also brought Spencer a small box of Saltines and a sixteen-ounce bottle of Seagram's ginger ale. She stifled a giggle listening to the sounds of Spencer slurping her soup appreciatively.

"I take it that you're enjoying the soup a lot?" Aria smiled watching Spencer lick the bowl clean. She dabbed her mouth with a napkin, swallowing a tiny swig of ginger ale.

"Yup." She laughed. "Nothing like a delicious bowl of soup to win over a sick girl's heart."

"I'll bet. Although I'm sure it was more than just the soup that did the trick. If I recall correctly, you always did have a sweet spot for Toby."

"Oh, you recall correctly, all right. The guy has a very special place in my heart."

"Gee, I had no idea." Aria rolled her eyes sarcastically, surprised when Spencer didn't retort with one of her famously witty comebacks.

"Um, Spence? You okay? Usually you're…"

But before Aria could say anything else, her other half was frantically darting toward the bathroom, looking green as a cucumber, a hand draped over her mouth.

"Uh-oh."

The smaller girl quickly scuttled behind her, twisting her hair up into a loose ponytail just in time. She rubbed her back while listening to her wretch, doing her best to ignore the smell of vomit that was now permeating the air. A few seconds later Spencer pushed herself off her heels and reached for a washcloth. She dabbed at her forehead and mouth, running her hands under the sink when she'd finished, her skin practically raw from the harsh temperature of the water. Aria followed her back to the bedroom leaving Spencer some space so she climb beneath her sheets and re-nestle herself inside her covers.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what happened."

"It's totally fine, no need to apologize. You still nauseous?"

"Not right now, but it comes and it goes. Been doing that all week, too."

"Do you think it's stress related?" Aria queried. Spencer gave her a pointed look.

"Stupid question, you're right. Obviously we've all been in high pressure situations more than a few times with –A and what not…"

"Pretty much." Spencer agreed. "I just wish I could get to the doctor's."

"Why can't you?"

"She's booked for the next two weeks. Plus Toby and I's insurance is so bad that we can't afford to see anyone else. Basically, she's the cheapest one they've got."

"Well what about my doctor? I'm sure if I call she can squeeze you in."

"Did you not hear the part about my insurance?"

"No I did. It's just that since she's part of a clinic, the first visit is free."

"Oh well then why didn't you say so?"

"I did. I'm going to go ahead and call her. When should I make the appointment for?"

"Whenever you can get. I can't really be too choosy at this point."

"Okay."

Aria whipped out her iPhone and typed in her passcode, scrolling through her contact list. She dialed and then held the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Dr. McIntyre, this is Aria Fitz. I was calling to make an appointment for my friend, Spencer Cavanaugh. She's been having a lot of nausea, dizziness, and headaches lately, plus a sore throat…"

The other end of the line was muffled and Spencer could barely hear what the doctor was saying, but judging by Aria's facial expressions, it had to be something serious.

"Hold on, let me ask her… Hey Spence…?"

"Yeah…?"

"When was the last time you had a visit from Mother Nature?"

"Um, maybe a month ago…why?"

"Oh, no reason. Dr. McIntyre just might've thought…wait did you say a month ago…?"

"Uh-huh…"

And with that, Aria dropped her phone into Spencer's empty soup bowl, completely frozen with shock.

**xxx**

"Well you're lucky, it still works." Spencer dried Aria's phone off one last time, sliding the tiny electronic device across the kitchen table. Her sprite-like friend sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Thank you so much, Spence. If I would've had to get a new one before my contract was up, Ezra would've killed me."

"No problem."

"I'm sorry. My phone is the last thing I should be worrying about right now. How are you?"

"Honestly…" Spencer shrugged, tears filling her eyes. "I don't know. I really don't know…"

"Have you given any thought to what you'd do if you were? Or to taking a test? I can call Dr. McIntyre back and see if we can…"

"I changed my mind, I don't want to go to the doctor…at least not yet. I think it'd be better if I talked things over with Toby first, see what he says. I mean, don't get me wrong, we both want kids, we just assumed it'd happen a little further down the road when we had more work experience and better healthcare."

"Trust me, I felt the same way. But if there's anything I learned by having Brea, it's that babies always come when you least expect it. You just gotta go with the flow."

"Easy for you to say. Your daughter is almost two. This is my first baby, possibly."

"And the first is without a doubt the hardest, but once you get past the first, it all gets easier."

"Is this you telling me you and Ezra are having another baby? Because I'll seriously love you forever if I don't have to go through this alone."

"No." Aria chuckled. "We have enough going on between both Brea and Malcolm. No more for us for a while."

"Darn."

"So sorry to disappoint. You're not going to be alone, though. You have Toby, remember? And while he won't be able to counsel you all about pregnancy and childbirth from experience, he is going to love you and take care of you."

"Yeah, you're right. He is pretty amazing, huh?"

"Only the best for you, my best chica." Getting up from her spot at the kitchen table, Aria motioned to wrap her arms tightly around her friend. Out of all the girls, she and Spencer were the closest, and anyone who knew them also knew they had a special bond. They were 'Team Sparia' after all.

"Have I mentioned how happy I am to have you in my life right now? I don't know what I'd do without you."

Aria giggled. "Same here. You rock!"

"Not as much as you do!"

The two brunettes hugged a second time, before Aria finally let go.

"Are you sure you're all right now? Do you need me to stay until Toby gets home?"

Spencer shook her head. "Go on. You've got a husband and a daughter that miss you. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay. But you'll call me if you need me?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Good point. I'll see you later."

"Of course." Spencer smiled, walking her friend out. "Goodbye, Tiny."

"Goodbye."

Aria descended down the Cavanaugh's front walkway and to her car. She waved goodbye to Spencer one last time before slipping her key into the ignition and driving toward her and Ezra's apartment. Spencer watched her go until she was a microscopic black speck and could be seen no more. And from her place on her porch, she came to the realization that maybe, just maybe everything would be okay.

Nine months later, her son, Keegan was born.

* * *

**Soo, what'd you think? And can I just personally thank my wonderful Spobette, Bree's Sparia chapter in "Now We Have Everything" for inspiring me to write this? A great read, definitely make sure to check it out! Oh, and enjoy the rest of your turkey ;)**

**Love you all to the moon & back. I am SO thankful for you & your awesome reviews!**

**Virtual XOXO 3333**

**Chrissy**

**P.S. HAVE A GREAT REST OF THE WEEKEND! AND IF YOU'RE GOING SHOPPING TOMORROW FOR BLACK FRIDAY, PLEASE BE SAFE! THANKS AGAIN GUYS ;)**


End file.
